1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collapsible batting cage that is adapted to be quickly and easily rotated between a collapsed, folded position when the batting cage is not in use and a raised, upstanding position ready for use. The batting cage provides a confined enclosure within which sports (e.g., baseball, golf, soccer, football, etc.) can be practiced without subjecting onlookers and property to the risk of injury or damage.
2. Background Art
Batting cages are available to the public at amusement parks and similar recreational facilities. However, it is an inconvenience for an athlete to have to frequently pack his gear and then travel to a distant site to improve his game. Moreover, public batting cages are not available to the athlete on a 24 hour basis. Similarly, the fees to use a public facility to practice one's games can become a cost problem, particularly when the athlete is young and must depend on his parents to cover his expenses.
For all of these reasons, it would be desirable for an athlete to have continuous access to his own personal batting cage so that practice sessions can be held at the convenience of the athlete. If the personal batting cage were located at home or a similar residential facility, the athlete would not have to travel to a remote location to hold practice. In this regard, a residential batting cage would be of particular advantage to ambitious youngsters who are too young to drive and who do not wish to inconvenience their parents.
However, any such personal batting cage that is located in a residential area must be able to be disposed at an out of sight location when not in use so as to avoid posing an eyesore to neighbors and the community at large. What is more, the batting cage must be capable of being installed in combination with a supporting structure (e.g., walls, fences, railing, and the like) which does not violate local ordinances.